1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser microphone configured to convert a change in capacitance of a capacitor comprised of a diaphragm electrode and a fixed electrode into an electric signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an audio signal is transmitted between a mobile computer (or phone) and an earphone or a speaker, the method widely employed for this purpose is using a cable for connecting the mobile computer (or phone) to the earphone or speaker. With an earphone set or speaker set produced with using this method, the earphone or speaker is connected to one end of the cable and a plug to be inserted into a jack of the mobile computer (or phone) is connected to the other end of the cable. One exemplary technique relating to such earphone or speaker set as above is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 2008/0166003.
The technique disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 2008/0166003 concerns a headset having an earphone connected to one end of a cable and a plug connected to the other end of the cable. With this headset, there is also provided a switch between the earphone and the plug and a switch mechanism (e.g. a switch button) is mounted on a circuit board provided separately from a microphone constituting the earphone. Thus, the construction requires the circuit board for mounting the switch mechanism, thus leading to enlargement of the switch mechanism, which presents in turn a problem in portability. Further, if a clip or the like is to be provided to the switch mechanism for allowing this mechanism to be hooked to a piece of clothes, this would result in further enlargement of the switch mechanism. And, if a clip or the like is to be provided to the microphone also, providing the clips or the like to the microphone and the switch mechanism separately would cause disadvantageous cost increase.